Worker of the Wands
by Julia1
Summary: -Chapter 8 Is Up- A new witch somes to Hogwarts, and her name is Alexandra. She is friends with Peeves, loves to play jokes on people, and she has a secret that might kill Voldie for good. But also Voldie is after her. PG-13,just in case. Please R/R!
1. The New Girl

This first part is short, but after this everything is going to be longer.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own only Julia then everyone else are J. K. Rowling's  
  
  
Worker of the Wands  
Chapter 1:   
By: Julia  
  
  
Man, this sucks! I mean, I don't even know anyone there. Why can't I just stay at Midtown Academy, instead of going to Hogwarts? I thought, as I boarded the plane for England.   
  
My name is Alexandra and I am 15, going into my 5th year at school. I am a witch, and I use to go to Midtown Academy but was moved to Hogwarts in England. When I was 11 years old I got a letter, by owl, saying that I was accepted to Midtown Academy in New York City. But now I have to go to Hogwarts.   
  
Man I must have been sleeping the whole time, because I am here. Let's see I am supposes to meet a Fred Wesley here. I said in my head. There's a sign that says, Alexandra! That's me! Then I walked over to where he was standing and said "Hey! I am Alex!"   
  
So he said "Oh hi, let me grab your trunk and lets go!" Then he grabs my trunk and we left for somewhere. We went in a far corner of the airport and there was an old boot. Portkey.   
  
We held on to it, then all of a sudden we were in front of a small but tall house. I was greeted by a woman, I guessed was Mrs. Wesley, and a girl about 1 year younger then me, named Ginny. Then I walked inside the house and there was 4 other people, I guessed was the rest of the family, because they all had red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fred! Where is my wand?!" I said, minutes before I had to leave for the train station. "If this is one of those fake wands, I swear I am going to kill you!" I waved it and flowers came out and I pointed it at George. Then he ducked and it spread Fred with water. "I said, give me back my wand!" I yelled.   
  
"OK!" Fred said. "Here."   
  
I waved it and a light came from it. "Thanks! I got to go!" I said as I ran out the door to their car.   
  
"What took you so long?" said Harry. I just met him yesterday; he's the 'famous' Harry Potter. I don't know what's so famous about him, even if he did escape Lord Voltemort. But, he's a cool guy.   
  
"Fred and George took my wand and changed it for one of their fake ones." I said.   
  
"Oh, but you have to say, they are good at pranks." said Ron. Ron is Ginny's brother. He's pretty cool. But, Hermione, that's Ron and Harry's friend, I think her and Ron like each other. They sure to act like it. I asked Hermione if they were boyfriend and girlfriend and she said 'no' and started blushing.   
  
Man, why do we have to wear uniforms! At my old school we didn't have too. They're these hot and thick black robes. I don't know how they stand it. We are on the train right now. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are showing me how to play Exploding Snap. It's looks pretty fun.   
  
"Hello everyone!" I heard from the door.   
  
"Oh god, here comes Malfoy and his 'bodyguards'." said Harry.   
  
"Who would name their kid that?" I said.   
  
"That's his last name; his first name is Draco." said Hermione.   
  
"That's not much better" I said.   
  
"Well, well! A look like there's a new comer. Your not really hanging out with these losers are you?" He said.   
  
"Don't tell me your hanging out with those losers?!" I said pointing to Crabbe and Golye. Then they left.  
  
"His father is a rich man and works for the mistery. He was a Death Eater but left when you-know-who had to go into hiding." said Ron.   
  
"You have got to be a Gryffindor!" said Ginny.   
  
"I hope I am, too!" I said. I started playing with my belly-button ring.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What? Oh thing. I got my belly-button peirced last year. During the summer with my friends Monica and Jaclyn." I said. A couple hours later they came up to Hogsmeade.  
  
"We are coming up to Hogwarts. You go with Hagrid, he leads all the 1st years and new students across the land for the sorting. All you have to do is put on this old hat and it will tell you what house you are in." said Hermione.   
  
"That's all?" I asked.   
  
"Yep!" said Harry.   
  
"I can do that!" I said, but I was scared.   
  
We got off the train when it stopped. Then I walked with them until I had to go, onto the boat. It led us across a lake, then I saw Hogwarts and it was huge! Its was the huge castle with lots of towers and windows. When we got there one of the Professors led us to this chamber then left. This ghost came and everyone screamed. But I didn't. It came over to me.  
  
"Hey! I am Alex. Who are you?" I said.  
  
"Why aren't you screaming. And Peeves is the name. Pranks are my game." Peeves said.  
  
"Wow I love pranks. At my old school I made all the tables rise in the dinner hall and expoled. It was cool. Of cousre I got like 2 week detetion for it. But it was worth it." I said to Peeves.  
  
"Wow! Maybe we can pull pranks together." Peeves said.  
  
"PEEVES GET OUT!" said the Professor that let us in.  
  
"NO!" said Peeves.  
  
"Come on Peeves. The sooner I get sorted the earlier we can start the pranks." I wishpered to Peeves. Peeves grinned and floated away.  
  
"What did you tell him?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Nothin." I said.  
  
"Ok. Well they are waitting for you!" she said.   
  
Then she led us out of the camber, though this big hall, then though a door to the Great Hall. We walked up onto this stage. Then the Professor that led us there sat a hat on a chair. Then the hat all of a sudden had a mouth then it started to sing this song. After it was done everyone started clapping and I found myself clapping too. Then the Professor started calling off names. The kid would sit on the chair, and then put on the hat, and the hat would say Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. When they got past the Gs, she said "Harris, Alexandra"  
  
Everything was really quiet and I put on the hat. Man how long have I been sitting here, it seems like hours? Just get it over with. "Um...you have lots of smarts here, you are tricky, and your definatly brave. BUT, you do have lots of power in your family. I think I should put you in...  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Tell me what you think and some ideas!  



	2. The Dream

This first part is short, but after this everything is going to be longer.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own only Julia then everyone else are J. K. Rowling's  
  
  
Worker of the Wands  
Chapter 2   
By: Julia  
  
  
  
SLYTHERIN! 'WHAT! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!' I thought but the hat was pulled off my head and I got up and walked to the Slytherin table. I looked at Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I smiled at them, but deep down I wanted to be sitting with them.  
  
"Can you please pass the Beef?" I asked.  
  
"No, get it your self! You stupid American!" Said Draco. 'You are just a peice of shit, Malfoy' I thought.  
  
"I am sick of this!" I yelled got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. "God I hate that little git!"  
  
"What are you doing? You have to sit at the Slytherin table!" said Hermione.  
  
"Why should I, I mean does a stupid hat have to pick who our friends are?" I said, as Professor Snape walked over.  
  
"Look! You have to follow the rules like everyone else! You have to sit at your own table!" Snape said.  
  
"OH! I am so sorry! I didn't know you picked my friends. I will never do that again." I said, giving him a innocent looked.  
  
"Well! You think you can just come in here and act like you own the place!" He said.  
  
"Oh! So now you own the place AND make the rules up. I didn't know how inportant you were." I said, turning back to my friends. Snape walked off.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave me a suprized look. "What?" I asked. I ate then I had to leave.  
  
"But I got to go! Their leaving. Bye! See you in the morning!" I said as I followed the other Slytherins out of the Great Hall.  
  
"BYE! AND GOOD LUCK!" They said.  
  
"Well, Well, Well! Look what the dog brought in." I heard, as I walked into the Common Room.  
  
"OH! And look what they filled your head with! A peanut!" I said, as I walked up to my dorm. Right when I laid down I fell right to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sean! I got in! I got in!" I yelled as I read the letter over again to make sure it was right.  
  
"Oh! That's great! You can go to Midtown just like I am!" He said as he picked me up and hugged me.  
  
Then it faded and 5 years pasted.  
  
'I have got to get out of there! They will hut me like they did to my family! Sean! He's dead!' I thought as I cried as hard as I could and packed a bag.   
  
'I don't get it! What were they looking for! They said they were looking for a girl. But I'm not powerful am I?' I thought as I ran out side and grabbed a taxi. It took me to the airport, then I got on a plane and flew to England. When I got there I saw a taxi and I called it over and it took me to this little pub. I got out and paid the man. I went inside and asked the men inside how to get to Dragon Alley. Then he showed me to the back of the building, then taped on a brick in the wall and then it openned and there was a sign that said Drangon Alley. I went inside this hotel and I asked if there was a room open. They said there was and gave me a key and said "Room 16!"  
  
I went up to the room and cried then looked into the mirror. I saw myself but then I saw them killing my family and I heard "WHERE'S THE GIRL! WHERE IS SHE!" Then I heard. "SHE IS THE KEY! WE CAN'T LET HER GET TO THEM!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up sweatting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Tell me what you think and some ideas!  



	3. Special

This first part is short, but after this everything is going to be longer.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own only Julia then everyone else are J. K. Rowling's  
  
  
Worker of the Wands  
Chapter 3   
By: Julia  
  
  
  
I fell asleep an hour later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower rooms. I took a shower and got dessed really quick. I then ran down to the common room and out the Hole to the corridors. I ran down to the Great Hall and went to talk to my friends. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were talking as I ran up to them. They were suprized as I took a seat at their table. "Hey guys!" I said as I sat down.   
  
"Hullo! Advoding the Slytherins I see." said Ron.  
  
"Yup! Their a bunch of scumbags." I said, as Draco sat down at his table.  
  
"Is that some American word we need to know?" said Ginny.  
  
"Never mind!" I said, as I grabbed something to eat. "Right when we get our list of classes, I need to go to the libary."  
  
"OK, I will go with you. I need to go too." said Hermione.  
  
"What is it with girls and the libary." said Harry.  
  
"It's like, what it with Slytherins and not having brains." I said, as I walked over to the Slytherin table to get my list of classes. I came back 2 minutes later saiding, "Ready to go to the libary?"  
  
"Sure!" said Hermione as she got up.  
  
"GIRLS!" said Ron.  
  
"HELLO! I HEARD THAT!" said Ginny, as she got up and followed Hermione and me.   
  
"BOYS!" they all said together, giggling.  
  
"So what class you got first?" said Hermione.  
  
"Division." I said, "What about you?"  
  
"GOD! We have double potions with Slytherin this year AGIAN!" said Hermione. "If I get paired up with Malfoy one more time I mean it, I am going to hurt him!"  
  
"It won't be that bad, I mean I will be there." I said.  
  
"True, true!" said Ginny. "I wish I was in your guys class."  
  
"Me, too!" I said, as we left the libary, because they were being to loud.  
  
"Are Harry and Ron in Division, too?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, if we can find them then they can show you to it." said Hermione.  
  
"They hate the class, yet they are still in it." said Ginny, as we spotted Harry and Ron running to us.  
  
"Hey, can you guys show me to Division?" I asked, when they got there.  
  
"Sure, follow us." said Ron, as I grabbed my bag and ran after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's running after Harry and Ron. Um... not good. She's a Slytherin. Maybe we can play a little trick on her." said Malfoy, as he saw Alex running after Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yea!" said Crabby.  
  
"First, we can lock her out of the common room, then when she comes in we can pour a thing of...", Malfoy trailed off as he walked to his next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see something...you have a special power. Um...your the...oh no..." said the Professor, as she fainted. I wonder why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Tell me what you think and some ideas! Sorry that it's short. I had to stop there. (Cliffhanger)  



	4. Hermione is studing for OWLS? ALREADY!?

I have ben working my butt off for this story so you better like it! JK! LOL!  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own only Julia then everyone else are J. K. Rowling's  
  
  
Worker of the Wands  
Chapter 4   
By: Julia  
  
  
  
'Oww! Man I have a head-ace the size of mount Rushmore.' I thought as I looked at my clock 'Shit, it's 7:30 I told Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny that I would meet them breakfast at 7:45.' I ran into the showers and came out 5 minutes later dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall. I got a couple bad remarks from other Slytherins but I just keep walking. I just remember I had the strangest dream last night. I was battling Voltemort and I woke up.  
  
"Hey Alex!" I heard, breaking my thoughts. I looked over and it was Hermione, Harry, and Ron. GOD, I wish I was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Hey, Wazzup!" I said, sitting down. They all had puzzled lookeds on their faces. "American expesion." I added.  
  
"OH!" they all said.  
  
"So what do you guys have first?", I almost remember their classes.  
  
"Um...Care For Magical Creatures, with Slytherin." Hermione said. "I need to go to the libary before I go to class, to pick up some books for our OWLS."  
  
"HERMIONE! Our term has barely started. Its only ben about 1 month." said Ron.  
  
"You know, I am really getting sick of this Slytherin thing." I said. "I mean I think that its crappy that I have to be there."  
  
"I agree." said Ron.  
  
"You have ben quiet Harry. Anything on your mind?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, just thinking." he said.   
  
"Oh look, its the Dream Team!" said Malfoy, as Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Alex came into class.  
  
"Oh look, its the dumbass with no brain and his 'bodyguards'" I said as soon as I heard his remark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO? What do ya think? PLEASE JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BOX BELOW AND TYPE SOME IN. 


	5. The New Map and Pranksters

  
I own nothing but Alex and the second Maruaders Map. And the pot and name of the story. If I put Julia anywhere in the story, its suppost to be Alex. Sorry if I did put her in there.  
  
  
Worker of the Wands  
Chapter 5   
By: Julia  
  
  
  
At about 1:30 I came into the Slytherin common room and started to walk up the stairs to my dorm, when I heard someone talking, "Out running around with Potter and the Dreamteam I am guessing." I turned around and it was Malfoy. 'Man I hate him.'  
  
"That is none of your damn buisness." I said, walking over to him. "Maybe you should stay out of other peoples lifes. And get a life yourself."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, we have potions next. THE HORROR!" said Ron. Right now they were sitting at the Gryffindor table eatting Breakfast. "Why can't we just drop that class?"  
  
"Because Potions are very inportant in your futures," said Hermione, not looking up from her book.  
  
"YA! YA! We know. You have said that thousands of times. Let's get going, I want to get there early." I said, pulling Ron and Harry from their food. "Come on!"  
  
"What did you do that for? I was still eatting that!" said Harry, as I pulled him and Ron out the Great Hall to the Potions Classroom. Hermione was following behind us.  
  
"You guys always eat. Plus can just go to the kitchens later. COME ON!" I said.  
  
"Way do you want to get to Potions so quick?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" I said walking into the classroom, and I laughed evilly.  
  
"Ok, this has got to be good. Last time she laughed like this she set the Slytherin's table on fire." said Harry, sitting down next to me. "Even Fred and George said 'Why didn't we think of that?'"  
  
"Well, this one isn't as good as that one, but Peeves thought of it! Well some of it." I said pulling out a peice of paper and super-glue from my bag. Then I started to pour it on the paper. Then I said a charm to make it so only when I said 'Carvela' (A/N SHUT UP, I can't think of these charms very good) it makes it stick and stick for good.  
  
"What's that for? And your friends with Peeves?" asked Ron, when I set it under my seat.  
  
"You'll see! And yes I am! I met him the first night. He's is the coolest ghost ever." I said, as Professor Snape sat down at his desk. "Professor your hair looks EXRA great today!" I said. All the Gryffindors snickered.  
  
"Let's start the class, if Miss. Harris is done." he said.  
  
"Well I do know some good 'Yo' Mama Jokes' and some good 'Fat Jokes'" I said, Everyone gasped at me for talking back to him. But what suprized them more is that I didn't get any points taken off or Detetion.  
  
"Thank you for sharing that Miss. Harris. Let's get to work." he said. "Pair off!"  
  
"Hey Harry, wanna work together?" I said as I was pulling up my caldron.  
  
"Sure!" he said, walking over to get ther ingredents. "Hey that was cool was you said to Snape." he said, coming back.  
  
"The fun is just beginning." I said, reading off the directions.  
  
"Miss Harris and Mr. Potter. What are you doing? Your potion isn't supost to be that color!" Snape yelled.  
  
"But we did what the book said, Professor Snapey. Can I call you that?" I said taking out the paper without being noticed.  
  
"No! You may not. And we will see about your potion." he yelled turning around. 'Here's my chance' I said to myself. Then I said a cherm to make the paper fly and hit his back. Then I said 'Carvela' and it sticked. 'YES!' I said. It flashed 'I suck' and 'I am a greezy haired git.' All the Gryffindors were laughing so hard, most of them fell out of their chairs. I gave Harry a high-five. "What are you laughing at! Get back to work!" yelled Snape.  
  
When they finished the potion it worked perfectly, and he gave Slytherin 20 points and took off 15 from Gryffindor. I have one idea why but all I know is that Snape said something about cheatting off of a Slytherin's potion. Knowing me, Hermione stopped me from saying anything. When we got out of class I started to yell at her. "Hermione! Why did you stop me? You and I know Dean didn't cheat." I said.  
  
"You are going to get in trouble!" said she.  
  
"What is he going to do? Take off points from Slytherin? YEA RIGHT!" I said.  
  
"Please, Hermione and Alex. Don't fight. Alex's the Prankster Queen! The whole school already knows and it's only ben 10 minutes! That's a record!" said Ron.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Fred, as him and George came up to them.  
  
"Is what true?" I asked, looking innocent.  
  
"What you did to Snape." said George.  
  
"ME? Do something like that?! Snapey is my favorite teacher!' I said, they all cracked up.  
  
"Snapey?" asked Fred, still laughing like they had seen Snape in a thong. (A/N Not a bad idea)  
  
"Oh, it's something I called him in class. He hates it, thats why I love it so much." I said, trying to hold back laughter, but failed.  
  
"We would be honored to have you join us, Marauders, The Seconds." said George.  
  
"I would be most honored to join you. But, are you sure you want a Slytherin to join?" I asked.  
  
"You are a Gryffindor at heart. A true Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. Plus you can get us in the Slytherin Common Room." said Fred.  
  
"No! Not my Slytherins!" I said, laughing. "So, who are they?" I added.  
  
"Only the best Pranksters Hogwarts ever seen. Yes, better then us." said George.  
  
"Wow!" is all I could say. Being in the second Marauders is such an honor.  
  
"OK, the first Maruaders made a map of Hogwarts grounds. It marks every passage, short cut, rooms, and it even marks where everyone is. It has a password to get the map to show it's self." said George.  
  
"It also has on to clear it. After it's cleared, it looks like a peice of parement. We got it from Flich in our first year. We know almost every hidden room and passages shown on the map. Yet some we can't figure out where the passages are." added Fred.  
  
"Where is the map now?" I asked.  
  
"We gave it to Harry, he needed to get to Hogsmeade in 3rd year, and we thought he could use it. Plus we know everything on there." answered George.  
  
"Besides some of the hidden passages." I said.  
  
"We were thinking about making a second map." said Fred.  
  
"OK. Tonight, at Midnight, let's meet on the East Tower." said Fred.  
  
"OK!" I said. I knew what Fred was going to ask and said "I will be fine."  
  
Then I started to walk back to the Slytherin Common Room. 'My mom would be sad that I didn't get in Gryffindor like her. Man I miss my mom's old crowd, but one is a traitor, ones on the run because he got sent to Azkaban, but he was innocent, then two are dead,' I said to myself, bowing my head. 'I wish I could see Siruis again. Man I mish him. Last time I saw him, he was being dragged away. I would know him as a dog or a person right away.' Looking as my watching seeing that it was 30 minutes till Midnight, so I set off. Right when I got into the corridors, I turned into a owl. It used to make me dizzy, but I am used to it by now. I flew off, with my wand in my mouth. I took my time because it only took me 15 minutes to get there. 'Man I love being able to turn into a owl.' I thought, as I flew to the tower. I first check to see if anyone was there, and there wasn't so I changed back. Then I heard someone talking. It was Fred and George. Luckly.  
  
"Hey you guys. I am over here!" I said, as they turned around.  
  
"Ok, good. Me and Fred have ben looking up some stuff, on how to make maps like the Marauders Map, and different charms to put on it. We found loads of stuff. Here." said George, setting down some books.  
  
"Cool, now do you have a piece of parement?" I asked, they pulled one out. "Ok, now we just have to say this charm and what you want it of. Then whatever other charms you want, then say them on here. And last we add our names and password." I added. And we got to work on it.  
  
  
A/N I thank you for reading. Please no flames. Just click the little box below. I know I said I would have Malfoy pull a prank on her. But I didn't want to. And I am out of my Writers Box. I thank you! Please click the little box below and type in a message.  



	6. 'Only Two Weeks Detention'

Chapter 6  
  
---------------------------------------(Alex's Point of Few)  
  
"So, how much you in for? Dentention that is" asked Harry. Me and Peeves just pulled a major prank on Snape. (A/N Thong?)  
  
"Oh, only two week! So, what do you want to do next?" I said, like it was nothing.  
  
"ONLY!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"There is a Hogmeade trip tomorrow." Hermione said, looking away from her book. It seemed she was always reading. Ron and Harry seemed used to it.  
  
"YES!" me and Ron yelled together. "Sorry." They were in love with Hogmeade. Mostly Zonkes and Honeydukes.  
  
========================================  
  
The next few weeks passed and it was soon time for the Christmas holidays. On Monday morning I got up a little late and was hopping out the door, trying to put my shoe on.  
  
When I got in the Great Hall I sat down next to Harry. "So, ready for Christmas?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"YES! PRESENTS!" I said, grinning. "Too bad you and Ron can't be here for my first Christmas at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yea." said Hermione turning back to her book.  
  
========================================  
  
The days went by. Malfoy was staying here. So I was usely out roaming the halls and talking to the ghosts. Finally Christmas morning came and no one else was in my dorm. I woke up at 7:00am, laying back down to sleep, I remembered it was Christmas. "PRESENTS!" I got the small ones first. Of course Hermiones was a book and Chocolate Frogs. Ron's was lots of candy. I mean lots. Then Mrs. Weasley sent me some homemade fudge.  
  
Next were the bigger presents. I unrapped the first one and what was this. It was my beeper and cell phone I left at home. Next present was my guitar. Then I openned the next one up. It looked like a book but it was my faithful labtop. My labtop I did my school projects on and got in trouble because I typed them up. Last, what was this. It was my skateboard, Zero! It was my most prized thing I owned. I called it zero like it was a person, Then there was a note:  
  
Dear Alex,  
  
Here is your labtop, beeper, cellphone, guitar, and Zero. We knwo you couldn't live without these. Your electronic things are charmed by Monica to work at Hogwarts. We miss you very much so we are inviting you to come and stay with us for two weeks this summer vacation. I hope you come and Merry Christmas!  
  
Jaclyn, Monica, Jordan, Curt, and Sean 


	7. Muggle Formal

Authors Notes: Im really sorry for not updating in a LONG time. I promise I will update a lot more now because we have study hall like 3 times in the week so i can finish my homework during it. *Praise the Lord for Study Hall* Anyways, heres my new chapter. BTW, this is in 2nd/3rd person. I dont like 1st person that much anymore.  
  
Chapter 7  
Muggle Formal  
  
Christmas was over in a short time. Once school started up again the pranks started up again. It was too bad that Fred and George were leaving this year. Alex had promised, since she was staying over the summer, that she would help with the end of the year pranks. This year it was going to be good. They had it all planned out besides some...minor details.  
  
"Now, today we will be working on color charms. With these you can change anything into any color." Professor Flitwick was saying. They were sitting in Charm right now. This, DADA, and transfiguration was Alex's best classes. The others she really sucked in. I mean how can you sit and listen to a ghost teach about history? Alex had learned to block out all sounds in that class. Hermione always agrued with her about this. "What if you miss something thats really important?" and she went on and on about whatever. Alex blocked out her too after she said one sentence. As I was saying...Charms class!  
  
Alex was so bored in this class today. She had already learned this charm in like her 3rd year. She started to read the books that her tiny professor was standing on. Big mistake, let me tell you that. After she had performed the charm, even before Hermione did, she raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Harris?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know if I can see that book your standing on?" Alex asked. It was the only book that caught her eye. The label said 'History of Ancient Places'. They always had weird titles. Alex figured it was about like Ancient Rome, Egpyt, and Greeks. She was really into that kind of stuff.  
  
"Why yes. Which one?" he asked her. She came up and pointed to the book. He handed it to her just as the bell rang. Everyone made a mad dash to the door. Alex took her time. She went back over to her seat and slipped the book in her bag. It was one of those bags like a purse but it was bigger. It was plain black. She slipped out the door just as some 7th graders were coming it. "Hey Al!" Fred and George said as she passed them on the way out the door. She waved and walked on her way to the Great Hall. They had a free period so she desided to go outside with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Hey guys! Wait up!" she called after them as she ran to catch up.   
  
"Hey Alex. Want to go outside?" Ron asked her and they headed outside. "Where else would we be going?" Alex laughed. He blushed slightly and turned to talk to Harry. Alex gave Hermione a confused look. He had ben blushing lately everytime she talked to him since a little after Christmas. Hermione just shrugged and they headed for their tree. Their tree was a big tree that seemed like it was always shadey under it. It faced the lake. Sometimes you could sit their and see the squid bathing in the sun. It was quite a site.   
  
Once they sat down, Ron and Alex had their backs leaning on the tree and Harry and Hermione had their backs to the lake. Alex pulled out her book and started reading it as the others talk.  
  
_________________________________  
  
After all their classes they had dinner. Alex walked into the Great Hall to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron already sitting down. She smiled as she sat down next to Ron, across from Harry who was sitting next to Hermione. "Hey guys." she said as she piled food on her plate.   
  
They ate until all the food disappeared. They were about to get up then Dumbledore stood up. "I have an annoucement to make. I wanted to tell you all that were going to have a Muggle Formal," some of the girls giggled. "And if you can, bring dates," he smiled and he sat down. Chatter broke out in the Great Hall. "Whats a muggle formal?" Ron asked. "Its were the guys were suits and the girls wear big dresses." Hermione said. Alex smiled to herself as they got up to leave. She waved good bye to them as she headed up to her Common Room. Now, all I have to do is get a date and a dress, she though as she said the password. Wait a minute, Dress Muggle has muggle dresses and suits! she though as she enter the common room. But its in America, damn it. Wait, she though again, maybe I can ask Dumbledore if me and Hemione can go. She was so excited as she slipped into her bed.  
  
_________________________________  
  
In the morning Alex desided to talk to Dumbledore. She said the password, she had ben there a couple days ago, and knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice said from inside. She enter to see Dumbledore sitting as his desk. "I wanted to know if me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron can go over to America to get dresses." she said in a hurry. "See we need dresses for the dance. I know a store, its right by my old school, and you can send a professor with us if you want. Please." she begged. "Oh alright. I send Minerva with you. I will notify her today." he said, smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Thank you so much." she said, shaking his hand and turned and went out the door.  
  
She praticly ran down to the Great Hall and sat down in her normal seat. "Guess what? I got us a trip to America." she said in a hurry. "To get outfits for the dance." she said, grinning. "Thank you!" they all said together. Then they all laughed.  
  
_________________________________  
  
A/N: I know thats short but I wanted to get a new chapter out for all of you. Please review!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Minerva- One of the 12 Divinities of Olympus  
  
Lupin- After the scientific name for a type of wolf, Canis Lupus.  
  
Severus- Im not that sure about this but he was a really important guy in Ancient Rome. Septimius Severus. Also, guess what the name of Septimius Severus name was? Julia Domna. Thats my first name! AHH! lol  
  
Julia- Julia and Aemilia Basilicas. Julia Basilicas was begun by Julius Caesar, it was destroyed 3 times and rebuilt 2 times.  
  
Romulus- Have you ever heard the story of Remus and Romulus? Well Romulus was also the name of the founder of Rome. 


	8. Shopping!

A/N: First off I want to thank everyone who has ben reading my stories. You guys are great. I would like to personally thank certain people:  
  
Mika/Anne: Thanks for putting me into your story. Keep up the great writing. Dont worry, your in mine. ;) I hope I can RPG with you and Tom again soon.  
  
Ady: Your a great writer, keep up the great work. I cant wait until you get your next chapter up!  
  
LW: Your stories and your site is great! I love it. We'll have to talk sometimes again. Sorry I had to get off the time before because of homework. -gags-   
  
I love you all like sisters. Well...sort of. Okay, on with the story! Also, I would like to thank Laura/Link and Maple. I love RPing with you guys! Okay, what was I saying... oh yeah. On with the story!  
  
Worker of the Wands  
Chapter 8: Shopping  
By: Julia  
  
"We have to go in there!" Alex exclaimed. They were shopping for dresses/tuxes at Freida Alley in New York, as promised. Of course Dumbledore sent their Transfiguration professor with them. Alex was pointing at a store called, 'Muggle Extreme Sports'. "What is in that store?" their professor asked. "Well lots of stuff. Skateboards, snowboards, skate-gear, boarding-gear. You name it." Alex said in a hurry because she was so excited that she was back. "Later." Professor McGonagol said. Alex frowned but lead the way to the 'Dress Muggle'. They had tuxes and big puffy dresses. Right as they ended Alex yelled, "Hey Na!" An old woman came out and said, "Nadean isnt here to-" but stopped when she saw Alex. "You! Get out of my store!" she yelled. "Franny, me and my friends here need dresses and tuxes for a dance." Alex said, as though she wasn't told to leave. "Fine!" Franny snapped, really annoyed. "Bill! Get out here!"  
  
An old man, most likely Franny's husband, came out from the back of the store. "Alex!" he said when he came up to them. He gave her a hug as his wife scolded him. Alex just smiled. "What do we have here. Weren't you in England the last time I heard?" Bill asked. "Yes, but me and my friends here need dresses and tuxes for a big Muggle Formal at Hogwarts." Alex answered. "You- Alex, want a dress?" Bill teased. "Yes, I, Alexandra Harris, need a dress. You got a problem with that?" Alex answered sarcasticly. "No madam." he said, bowing. Alex hit him playfully in the harm. He acted he was in pain. "Ouch, my arm! Oh my arm!" He grinned and straightened up. "Now, you two young boys, come with me." he said like a drill coach. He marched out of the front enterance and Harry and Ron followed him.  
  
Franny sighed and said, "Come with me ladies." They all walked the oppisite way that the guys did. They entered a large room with tons of dresses in it. "Wow." Hermione whispered. "Now, dears. Look around and see what you want to try on. Everything is charmed so that they fit your form." Franny said. Alex walked off in one direction and Hermione walked off in the other direction.  
  
Alex headed to the Blue and Green section. She looked through them and picked out two, one blue and one green, that she liked the best. Then she headed to the Red and Black section, passing Hermione on the way who had about 4 dresses already in her hand. Alex looked through the Red section and picked out one that was a blood red color. Then she looked through the Black section and picked out one that she liked a lot. Then she headed to the dressing rooms.  
  
When she came out with the first one on, it was the red one. She looked in the mirror and said, "Naw." The next time she came out she was in the Blue one. She looked in the mirror, "Now this one I like." She walked back into the dressing room and then came out again. She came out for a third time with the Black one on. It looked like she was headed to a funeral. She hurried back to the dressing room to try on the Green one. When she came out she almost tripped on it but made it to the mirror without falling. "Oooh. I like." she grinned but then frowned. "Which one?" she said in thought. "Hermione!" Alex yelled. She came out from another dressing room, holding a purple dress. "Yeah?" Hermione asked. "Which dress. This one? or..." she went back into the dressing room and came out in the blue one. "Blue. It matches your eyes." she answered. Alex looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes did match the dress. It was had about one-inch straps. The top, which was form fitting, was a light blue and the bottom part, that fluffed out, was deep blue. In the back in was low cut and laced up. "You look beautiful." Hermione said. "I know." Alex giggled, "Can I see yours?" "Not until the ball." she answered, walking away. "Hey! Thats not fair! Come back here! Im not finished with you yet!" Alex called.  
  
When Alex came out, from buying her dress, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione already waiting for her. Her professor was chatting with Franny and Bill. "What you get Alex?" Harry asked, he was carring a bag of his own. "I'm not telling you." she said, teasely. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Lets go." Professor McGonagol said sharply. They left the store after Alex said bye to Franny and Bill. "Lets go shopping around the alley! We still have-" Alex stopped and looked at her watch. "3 hours." She pulled Hermione off before their professor could say anything. Harry and Ron followed them.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Later when they got back to the school, they were tired. Alex walked back to the Slytherin Common Room tiredly. She didn't even notice Malfoy making a rude comment about her. When she got to her dorm, she ignore her room mates and put her things in her closet. She changed quickly and layed down in her bed, falling asleep instandly.  
  
  
A/N: I know this was short but please forgive me! Review NOW! It busts my ego! lol 


End file.
